


Have fun at work, daddy?

by HazzandLou__02



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: A bit of crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Luke is princess, M/M, PWP/Plot What Plot, PWP/Porn Without Plot, Panties, ashton is daddy, bottom!Luke, cum delay, idk what else to tag, kind of, oh!, spanking...kind of, top!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzandLou__02/pseuds/HazzandLou__02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton always comes home so stressed out over work. So he doesn’t ever want to play with Luke anymore, so he thought why don’t he visit ashton at work and hopefully have him come home at least a little happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have fun at work, daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. xx

Work

Ashton always comes home so stressed out over work. So he doesn’t ever want to play with Luke anymore, so he thought why don’t he visit ashton at work and hopefully have him come home at least a little happy.

Luke jumped in the shower and washed up. When he got out he dried his hair with the towel and went in his room to pick out an outfit.

He decided on a pair of black panties, black and white high socks, a black and white mini skirt, and a black crop-top. He wore red lipstick and put on mascara the went to go find shoes. He put on his black heels and grabbed his big coat to cover up everything.

He locked the house behind him and drove to Ashton’s job. He hopped out the car and walked into the building. “Hi Ellie.” Luke smiled.

Ellie looked up from her computer and smiled back at Luke. “hi Luke.” She said and picked up the phone. “Ashton you have a guest.” She said weaving him to go to the elevator. Luke mouthed thank you and pressed the button to go to the top floor.

He walked down the hall and to the second to last door and knocked. “Come in, its open.” Ashton said.

Luke walked in and locked the door behind him before walking over to Ashton’s desk. He stood in front of Ashton’s desk and leaned down to Ashton’s level. “Hi daddy.” He said a smirk spread across his face, as he took off the coat.

Ashton sat there, just taking in Luke’s appearance. “Come over here, princess.” Ashton said moving a away from his desk a bit. Enough to let Luke sit on his lap. “Spin around, show me your outfit.” Ashton said leaning back in his chair.

Luke turned around slowly and then walked closer to Ashton. “Daddy, I have a surprise.” Luke whispered with an evil look in his eyes.

“Yeah? What is it baby?” Ashton asked rubbing the bulge that was growing in his pants. Luke turned so his back was toward ashton now and bent over. He shook his hips a little just to tease ashton a bit. He stood back up and walked towards ashton and set on his lap. “do you like it?” Luke asked blinking his eyes innocently. That’s when ashton snapped.  
He picked Luke up and pushed him to his desk. He bent him over the desk and brought his hand down on Luke’s ass.

“Your being a bad boy. I think I need to teach you a lesson.” Ashton said bringing his hand down onto Luke’s ass again. Luke couldn’t hold back the moan that came from his mouth when ashton hit his ass again. “You really need a lesson.” Ashton said again.

Luke bit his lip to hid the smirk and looked at ashton from the corner of his eye. “Sorry daddy.” Luke moaned out as Ashton’s hand came back down.

“10. Count.” Ashton said and hit Luke’s, still clothed, bum again.

“1” Luke said closing his eyes and enjoying the pleasurable pain.

By the time ashton was on nine Luke was a moaning, sobbing mess. “10.” He whined.

Ashton tangled his fingers in Luke’s hair and pulled him back so Luke’s back was on Ashton’s front. “Are you going to be a good boy now?” Ashton asked kissing the back of Luke’s neck.

“Maybe.” Luke said a smirk clear on his face. Ashton tightened his grip in Luke’s hair. “now im going to ask you again. Are you going to be a good boy?” Ashton asked bending Luke back over his desk.

“Yes daddy. Im going to be a good boy for you.” Luke said and moved his hands up to the top of the desk.

“Good.” Ashton said and let go of Luke’s hair. Ashton set back down with Luke’s ass in his face. “Oh baby, those panties you picked out look so good on you.” Ashton said running his hand up Luke’s thigh and over the lacey material. Ashton pulled the skirt down then ran his big hands over the panties again. He pulled them down slowly and let Luke step out of them. “Such a pretty boy.” Ashton praised spreading Luke’s cheeks and rubbing the pad of his thumb over Luke’s hole.

Luke moaned and lifted his head a bit to look at Ashton. “Daddy.” Luke whined.

Ashton stood back up and moved his hand in front of Luke’s face and Luke almost instantly opened his mouth and started to suck on ashton’s fingers.  
Ashton pulled his fingers from Luke’s mouth and put one to Luke’s entrance. “Beg for it.” Ashton demanded.

Luke whined and looked at Ashton. “Please daddy. I want it.” Ashton pushed a little bit in. “Oh daddy, please I need it. More please. Please.” Luke said, which turned into moans.   
Ashton pushed his finger all the way in and Luke moaned, but bit his lip so it wasn’t to loud.

“Oh no baby. Don’t quite your noises. I want to hear you.” Ashton said pushing another finger in.

Luke moaned loudly and pushed his hips back on to Ashton’s fingers. “Faster. Please.” Luke said griping the top of ashton’s desk.

Ashton put his free hand onto Luke’s hips to still his movements and just added another finger and scissored Luke open.

He did that a few more times purposely missing his prostate and then pulled his fingers out. He made sure Luke was in his special place before he pulled his own pants down. Ashton spit on his hand and stroked his length a few times before pressing the tip to Luke’s hole. “What do you say?” he asked rubbing his hands up and down Luke’s back.

Luke whined, and looked at ashton. “Please.” He said in a somewhat childish voice. “daddy.” He said laying his head back onto the table.

Ashton pushed in slowly, enjoying the heat. Luke clenched around ashton and moaned loudly. Ashton pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in. “such a pretty boy.” Ashton praised as he pulled out again and slammed back into Luke.

“Harder.” Luke whined, gripping the edge of the table and he got harder. Ashton gave him a hard smack to his ass and slammed in again hitting his prostate dead on. Luke whined as ashton did that a few more times. Luke looked at ashton with a pleading face. Ashton instantly knew what he was asking for.

“Don’t come yet, princess.” Ashton said as he brought a hand down to Luke’s length and started to stroke it.

“Please?” Luke asked as ashton slammed into him one more time. Ashton came inside of Luke and stayed there for a few seconds. “You can come now baby.” Ashton said then Luke released all over Ashton’s hand and the desk in front of him. Then ashton pulled out and grabbed a small towel from one of the drawers.

Ashton cleaned Luke up and pulled him into his lap. “Good boy.” Ashton said kissing his forehead.

“thank you daddy. I love you.” Luke said closing his eyes as he set in ashton’s lap.

“I love you too, Lukey.” Ashton said.


End file.
